Joy Hong
Hong Jae Hye (Joy Hong) '''is a supporting character of '''Lookism. She is a a fitting model of Oh Bok Hee. In Chapter 121, she became a freshman at Jae Won High School. She seems to have a crush on Hyung Suk. Jae Hye is also Hong Kitae and Jae Yeol's younger sister. Background Not much is known about Jae Hye, but since she is the younger sister of Jae Yeol, who is the child of a prosperous family, she must have been born into a wealthy life. Appearance Jae Hye is noted to be a beautiful teenage girl. She has dark, jet-black hair with straight bangs which go straight across the top of her eyebrows and many strands of hair framing her face and going down past her shoulders. She has fair skin, like her older brother. Jae Hye has black eyes, which are quite large and filled with curiosity. Since she's in a rich family, Jae Hye wears expensively branded clothes which she wears both causally and for her occupation. Personality Jae Hye is known to be a cheerful, bubbly type of girl who is often seen smiling. Unlike her older brother, she is full of zeal and excitement while he is quiet and mysterious. She is also quite straight-forward and speaks her mind, like when she states that she and Hyung Suk look like a couple. Jae Hye is also courteous and ladylike to a certain extent. Plot Chapter 71 Jae Hye is seen having her makeup put on while she was modelling for the 'Oh Clothing Shop'. When she sees Hyung Suk (in his new body), she becomes completely smitten and gazes at him after he comes out of the van, which angers Beom. When he observes the way she models so that he could get an idea of what to do, Jae Hye becomes flattered and embarrassed. Chapter 72 After watching Hyung Suk in smite and adoration, Jae Hye finally introduces herself to him as his Pacebook friend/follower. She then models with Hyung Suk for 'Kian Clothing Shop' for free since she's a freelancer model. When they wear similarly matching clothes, she states that they look like a couple which Hyung Suk hesitantly agrees with. The coordinator offers to repay her in some way and she states that he could pay for dinner for her and Hyung Suk. During dinner, the three of them eat crab soup. Hyung Suk, since he's only had crab legs in his soup because of the financial struggle his mother went through, gets confused and asks why there's the whole body of a crab in the soup. This confuses both Jae Hye and the coordinator of 'Kian Clothing Shop'. Beom tries to call Jae Hye but she declines him anyway, stating that he's too persistent. PTJ Entertainment Arc Jae Hye is introduced a trainee who is part of the same class, Class C, as Hyung Suk and Duk Hwa. As they get taught how to dance, Jae Hye learns quite quickly and dances there 'just for fun'. Relationships Jae Yeol Jae Yeol is Jae Hye's older brother. Even though they live apart, they seem to be close in some sort of way. Jae Hye looks up to her brother for support and protection, like when she was considering to contact her brother when she was in trouble. Hyung Suk Jae Hye seems to have a crush on Hyung Suk, and she models with him for the 'Kian Clothing Shop' for free. She is quite persistent with him and has an interest in spending time with him and dating him. Trivialities * Joy does the Devil’s Dog or the sign of the horns gesture, it is a gesture to represent the Devil’s horn’s, and primarily used in 70s rock groups (the beginning of the rock and roll sign) Fans and Conspiracy Theories speculate that, artist Park Tae Jun worships Satan ** the gesture can be offensive in Latin countries when its directed towards someone back and fourth, the sign means cuckoldry, which means a husband with an adulterous Wife. * Joy follows Hyung Suk on Pacebook and is a big fan of him. Category:Character Category:Female